fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Melina X Rasair
Character Melina Malsvir © Windwarrior234 Rasair © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Melina: *reading a book* Rasair: *wandering around.* ...*sneezes into her elbow* ...>.< Keo dai noisa rija woi... Melina: *hears a strange language and looks up, seeing her* Hm? Rasair: *gasps, realizing she isn't alone* ...koe nulra kesa? Melina: Um....I'm sorry? Rasair: ...ehhh... *thinks* Who... are you? Melina: My name is Melina; who are you? Rasair: ...Rasair, son of... Tarechio Koruso. Melina: I see....have you lost your way, Rasair? Rasair: ...*nods* Lost. Ship... gone. Melina: I see....you were lost at sea.... Rasair: *nods* BIG waves! Cold, black and feary... then, I on land, with no one... Then I here. Melina: You were caught in a storm, lost at sea, and washed up at the shore? That's so sad.... Rasair: *nods* It... no fun. Melina: Would you like help to find your family? Rasair: *hesitates* ...er *sneezes into her elbow* yes... I find papa... Melina: Then I will help you; come with me, Rasair, and I'll help you with that cold first. Rasair: ...*hesitates, but nods, following her* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Melina: *gives Rasair a warm blanket* Here, use this. Rasair: *wraps herself in the blanket* Thank you... Melina: *smiles* It's no trouble; I'll make you some soup as well. Rasair: *frowns questioningly* What...soup? Melina: It's a warm kind of food that works well at curing colds. Rasair: ...*thinks about this for a moment and nods, before she sneezes into her elbow again* ...where Melina come from? Melina: I come from a small village a long way from here. Rasair: ...why far from home? Melina: I work for a noblewomen, so I'm a mercenary of sorts. Rasair: ...mercenary... ah! I understand. *nods firmly* Melina: Yes, that's right. *is still preparing the soup* I'll be done in a few moments. Rasair: ...Melina have family? Melina: *frowns a bit* No parents....only a sister. Rasair: *brightens* Sister... I-I have sister! *appears to remember something; she becomes sad* Oh, no... I have no sister... Melina: *frowns* Did your sister...pass away? Rasair: *shakes head* Uh-uh... she my sister no more. I son of Koruso now. Melina: *blinks* That...doesn't sound right. What do you mean? Rasair: *thinks, trying to explain* Koruso say mum and dad want me no more... so I son of Koruso now. Melina: So...this Koruso took you from your parents and told you they didn't want you anymore? Rasair: *nods* Yes. Koruso my teacher, he make me fight! *stands up and punches the air multiple times to show off. However, she stops when her nose starts feeling funny. She sneezes so hard that she falls backwards onto her bottom* ...>.< rano kabo! Melina: *despite the seriousness of the conversation, she can't help but laugh* Are you alright? Rasair: Ka, keo la babi tesuda. Er... yes! *rewraps herself in the blanket, nodding firmly* Melina: Okay then...so, this man makes you fight? Rasair: He teach me to fight with fists! Make me strong. ^^ Melina: So you're a brawler, then? You're so young, though.... Rasair: I fight with knuckles! *reaches into the pockets of the jacket and pulls out the knuckles* These make punch harder. Melina: I see....I haven't meet a person who fights with knuckles before. Rasair: Dad made them for me when he taught me to fight. I was weak, now I strong! Melina: *smiles a bit* I guess being strong is important to a young boy like you... Rasair: *smiles* Yeah! Strong means enemies are no more, and fears no more, too. Melina: Your current guardian taught you that? Rasair: He taught me to fight enemies - I say when I can fight, fears no more, too! Melina: It makes you feel braver, then? Rasair: ...yeah. Melina: *noticing her drop in mood* Rasair? *she checks the soup* Oh, the soup's done! Rasair: *blinks and nods, sneezing into her elbow again* Melina: *pours the soul into a bowl, then gives it to her with a spoon* Here you go. Rasair: *accepts it and looks at it* Ooohhhh meso! *tries some after blowing on it* Kio le chui! ...er, it's delicious. Melina: *smiles* I'm glad you like it. Rasair: *after she finishes, she stands up and sets down her blanket, so she can go wash her dishes* Melina: Oh, Rasair, you don't have to do that. You're sick, let me. Besides, you're my guest. Rasair: ...? Why not? I wash dishes on ship... it my duty! Melina: Your duties at your home do not apply here; those duties are mine. Your duty is to rest and keep warm. Rasair: ...*nods hesitantly and sit back down, wrapping herself in a blanket* Melina: *takes the dishes and begin to clean them* It is not a weakness to care for yourself when you are ill. It happens to everyone. Rasair: ...even you? Melina: Yes; even me. Rasair: *blinks, thinking about this* ...do you fight? Melina: Yes, I do; I use magic of the dark element to battle. Rasair: Do you fight much? Melina: Yes, I suppose you could say that.... Rasair: So you have enemies? Melina: *pauses for a moment* Yes....I do. Rasair: I help fight them! I protect you! *quickly covers her mouth as she sneezes again* Melina; That's very nice of you, Rasair, but I have friends who I fight with. You don't need to endanger yourself. Rasair: *blinks* Friends... what is that? Melina; *blinks* You...don't know what a friend is? Rasair: I... do not understand that word. Melina: A friend is a person who is close to you; someone you can depend on and care about, and they care about you too. Rasair: ...ohhhh, I think I say desando... Keo dai node desandojo ukare techu... *blinks, thinking* Er, I mean... I have friends no more. Koruso says I trust no one on ship, so I by myself much. Melina: That's terrible.... Rasair: ...yes. It hurts sometimes... is that a weakness? Melina: *shakes her head* It is not....you need friends in your life, or you'll grow bitter and alone....Friends, family and love are the greatest sources of strength known to humankind. Rasair: ......I wish I still had family..... tui naichi... my big sister, she my bestest friend... Koruso is kind, but I do not like him no more. Melina: ....Do you want to go home? To your real home? Rasair: *nods* But they do not want me no more... *pulls her knees against her chest, hugs her legs, and rests her chin on them* Melina: Did they tell you that, or did Koruso? Rasair: Tarechio Koruso... he not want them to tell me. Melina; Then he could have been lying....let's go find out the truth, Rasair. Rasair: ...n-no, Koruso no lie to me! He likes me better than that... Melina; You just said you don't like him anymore; maybe he feels the same. Rasair: But he says he loves me much... Melina: People can say one thing and mean another....he took you without telling your parents, correct? Rasair: ...I do not know. He says mum and dad let him take me. Melina: *sighs* I've seen this before...kidnapping is a deplorable thing.... Rasair: ...I do not understand. What you say? Melina: Do you know what kidnapping is? Rasair: I do not know the word kidnapping. Melina: Kidnapping is the illegal taking of a child from their home. Rasair: ...so you think Koruso did that to me? *frowns, thinking about it* Melina: From what you've told me, yes. I do. Rasair: ...why would he? I do not understand... *thinking some more* Melina; I do not know, but if we find your parents or Koruso himself, we'll ask them. Rasair: *nods* O-okay. Melina: Now, you should get some rest. It is late and cold, and you are still ill. We can set out to look tomorrow if you are better. Rasair: *nods* Okay... *lays down and is soon asleep. Melina: I pray that, when tomorrow comes, it brings you peace of mind. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Rasair: *thinking* ... Melina: Are you okay, Rasair? Rasair: ...I scared... Melina: *puts her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner* It's alright to be scared; I'm here if you need me. Rasair: *nods* ...what if mum and dad want me not? Will they be mad? Melina: *shakes her head* I'm sure they'll want to know that their little boy is alive and well. Rasair: ... *hesitates* I am girl... Koruso tells me to be boy, but I girl... Melina: *blinks in surprise* Really....That only supports my theory. Is Rasair your real name? Rasair: *shakes head* Uh-uh... I get in trouble if I say my real name. Melina: No one will know if I'm the only one to hear it. Rasair: ...You will tell no one? Melina: I will tell no one. Rasair: ...Nanae. Melina: Nanae....that's a beautiful name. But I will still call you Rasair if you'd like. Rasair: ...I still Rasair. *hesitates* But if mum and dad take me back... then I be Nanae. Melina: I understand....shall we continue on our way? Rasair: *nods* Y-yes... *sticks closer to Melina* Melina: Don't worry....I'll protect you. *places her hand on Rasair's shoulder* Rasair: O-okay... but why you help me? Melina: *smiles* It's my job to help people. Rasair: That is what you do? Melina; *nods* Yes, and I enjoy my job very much. Rasair: Did it make you strong? Melina: Yes, I suppose it did....helping to protect others is a great way to grow stronger. Rasair: ...I want to do that! When I older, like you. Melina: *smiles* Maybe you can come work with me when you get old enough. Rasair: *gets excited* Ka, tesi chion ri mechiko! Err... that would be... er... I do not know the word... Melina: Great? Amazing? Awesome? Rasair: Awesome, yes! Melina: *smiles* I look forward to having you as my ally...but for now, let's get you home, okay? Rasair: *nods* Okay. 'End of Support A ' '''Melina, Angel of Darkness and Rasair, Lil' Skipper Though it took them quite a while, the two managed to find Rasair's real parents. Upon seeing their happy faces, any doubts that Rasair had were instantly erased. She reassumed her real name - Nanae - but she asked to travel with Melina for a while longer as Rasair. Her parents agreed, and the two traveled for a long time until they managed to find Koruso. Together, they forced him to answer for his crimes and they managed to live long, fulfilling lives.